Pillows And Rocks
by AureliaB
Summary: Set in the future by about 5 years. Serenity's not such a good girl anymore. There's a secret admirer, as well. Hooked yet? Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Ante Fabulam

Pillows and Rocks

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters._

_(This is a rather short chapter because I'm just introducing it)_

**Chapter 1**

The trees were still the usual lush green, with an orange or red leaf betwixt the collage of vegetation on the branches and twigs. Temperatures were starting to gradually drop; the breezes were getting frigid and cool, while the once sweet, warm, summer rain did, as well. However, the sun still shone its gallant rays upon the citizens of Domino City below.

Today, we meet an eighteen year old girl, by the name of Serenity Wheeler. While she elegantly trotted upon the concrete sidewalk, her long, fluent, chestnut-colored hair flowed in the light, autumn zephyr- in accord with her deep, amber-colored bangs. Serenity's apparel for that day was perfectly congruent with her habitual mood and personality. The cloud-white t-shirt that she had on accents her purity at heart; her dark cerulean-colored shorts reflect her sense of calmness and clinginess.

Serenity had already made plans to hang out with Tea, for the day. However, Miss Gardner called, and claimed that she was required to spend time with her grandparents during the afternoon; Alas, the young girl was alone, for the time being. With a heavy sigh, Serenity had started to go towards Burger World, and suddenly, she was maneuvered backwards, through the air, onto the ground. When she had arose from her fall- just after she'd checked her head for bumps or cuts- Serenity was greeted with the surprisingly inviting face of Seto Kaiba. The lass stared in awe of him- not aware that her cheeks had absorbed a crimson color.

Seto smirked softly, and asked, "You ok, kid? That looked like a pretty hard fall…"

"Who, me? Uh, yeah…" she said, as she rubbed the back of her head a bit, "I'm clumsy most of the time.."

"Are you sure? Because I can take you to the hospital if you need to get checked on..."

"Aww, Seto, you're so sweet, but you really don't have to worry- I'll be just fine", Serenity said with a smile, "Now go already. I'm sure you have some meeting to be at. ." Then, she chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I actually do have to go… but it was nice seeing you, Serenity." Seto's eyes sparkled as he winked and widely grinned. There after, his footsteps could be heard while he waved goodbye.


	2. It's Time to Duel!

Chapter 2

Serenity fluttered her eyes and slightly groaned as she turned on her side, realizing it was only a dream. Oh, how wonderful it would have been if the occurrence had been real! Her first encounter with Seto Kaiba- being sweet, to boot. See, Miss Wheeler has had a _bit_ of a crush on the young CEO- for quite some time now, actually.

She returned to her former position on her back and stretched out her arms and legs, with a long, tired yawn, looking at the clock on her purple and lavender walls. It's 1:37 PM. Serenity had been sleeping in after noon, as of late; She just couldn't get to sleep early enough. It would seem that she's merely having spells of insomnia, but no, that's not the case. Something's been on her mind- picking away at her brain.

Recently, Joey hasn't acted like his normal self- going out unexpectedly, not telling his sister where he's going, and showing up at home hours later, crashing on the downstairs futon. At times, Serenity asked him where he'd been, and the only response she had gotten was a loud shout and a cold stare, or a "Stay the hell out of my business!" On occasion, half-empty and empty beer bottles are found on the floor, the couch, the back hall, in the kitchen- you name it.

Night after night, little Wheeler would lie in bed, worrying about her brother- if he was in okay, or if he needed help. She never knew if one night Joey finally wouldn't come home. It also came as a disappointment to the miss that he hadn't even come to her to talk anything over; all of it was so sudden.

Serenity took one more big stretch and arose from her bed, heading directly toward her dresser to change in her clothes for the day. She rummaged through her top drawer and pulled out her undergarments and a pink blouse, and then repeated with the middle drawer, retrieving a pair of medium loosely-fitting, blue jeans. Thereafter, she donned her clothes, grabbed her purse, and headed to the lower part of the house to get something to eat for lunch.

Later, the teenager had decided to get out of the house and breathe in some fresh air. She exited her home, locked the door, and was off on her way. A soft, warm breeze brushed against Serenity's fair skin as she strolled down the sidewalk, passing random side shops, some trees here and there, and pairs of duelists competing for the Battle City Tournament. As she turned a corner, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity whirled around to see who it was- It happened to be Yugi.

He said, "Hey, Serenity…I need to practice a little for the Domino Tournament. Do you wanna have a friendly duel?"

Saying this attracted people over to their area. Yugi Motou dueling is like when the pope comes to town; You have to see him, even if you're not Catholic- it's just what to do. So, a little crowd began to form around the two teenagers. This made her hesitate a bit.

"Uuum..I don't know, Yugi. I don't think I'm good enough to even try to duel against you.."

"Oh, nonsense. You're definitely an OK duelist, atleast.", he said with a nice smile.

"Well.. OKAY then… but even though I'm not very skilled, don't go easy on me. I want to try to this on my own."

"Alright, that's fine with me." Yugi then transformed into Yami and inserted his deck into the duel disk.

This is the first serious match that Serenity had ever participated in, and it happened to be against the King of Games. Just her luck, eh? As they began, a certain spectator joined the mass of people surrounding the two.

END OF CHAPTER 2- To see who it is, come back later and find out. Reviews please!


	3. Old Friends Reunite

Note from Liz-Chan: Sorry it took so long, guys ;. I'm a very slow writer, if you haven't noticed. lol.

Chapter 3

It was decided that Serenity would go first. She drew her 5 cards, and then one; set a few cards, and ended her turn. Yugi then proceeded with his. He summoned Celtic Guardian to the field and attacked Serenity's face down monster. The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared in replacement of the formerly set card.

"Nice try, Yugi, but you now lose 600 duel points because of your lack of good judgment.", she remarked.

The score was then: Serenity- 4000, and Yugi- 3400. Each one took their turns in relays until they both took a lot of hits. Serenity had surprisingly gotten better since her last duel. No one in the crowd had expected the young teen to put up such a defense. Her combination of magic, trap, and monster cards was amazing. Eventually, Serenity had gotten Yugi down to 700 life points, and his Magician of Black Chaos on the field. Her score wasn't too far ahead at 1100 LP, and she had a Summoned Skull and Swords of Revealing Light out, which would be destroyed at the end of her turn. She drew a card, looked at it, and added it to hand, as she smirked.

"First, I will play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all of your magic and traps.", Three cards shatter in their places, "I will now remove Kaiser Sea Horse and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp from my graveyard.", she stated.

"Heh, it wouldn't do you any good, Serenity. You're about to lose next turn, even _if_ I don't have my spell and trap cards!", Yugi retorted.

"Don't be so sure of that, Yugi. I special summon Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode! And guess what? His effect lets me remove a monster on your side of the field from play, and I choose…YOUR MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!"

The crowed gasped in awe as the monster disappeared from the space it was in. Serenity had now started her next move. Unfortunately, Yugi had not been able to defend himself, for once in a very long time.

"Summoned Skull..! ATTACK YUGI DIRECTLY!", she exclaimed.

The King of Games had fallen, and on account of an 18 year old girl. His life points were depleted. The virtual field and monsters vanished, and the duel disks went back to their original position. A sudden laugh emitted from Yugi's mouth.

"What's so funny? You Lost, Yugi.", Serenity asked.

"Oh, nothing, Serenity. I just suppose it's about time I got beaten by someone. It kind of got boring after a while, you know?"

"Uh, sure…well, um…yeah. I'll see you around or something. That was a nice match, Yugi, thanks." With that, she turned and walked off into the crowd.

Now, the "certain person" who had been watching the duel…he approached Serenity from behind as she exited the mass of people.

"Well, hello there, little one. Nice job with that duel back there…"

She swiveled around to greet the face of the voice that spoke. It was one that she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"Why thank you. It's nice to see you again, Bakura."

END OF CHAPTER 3

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Blue Eyes, Red Heart

_[Note from Liz-chan: Again, sorry this took so long to get up. I lost my passion for writing after a while, and the internet was also down.]_

Chapter 4

Bakura shifted his hip to the side, and placed his hand on it. "You know, it's been a few years... I've missed you, Serenity"

"I as well. However, time moves on, and we get by." She looked up at him. "So, anyway. What've you been up to?

"I just can't believe I'm seeing you now. Do you… want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"I don't know…I –"

"There's this great little café down the street from my hotel room. Please, join me!"

Serenity sighed. "Alright, alright. Just one cup though!" she replied, smiling.

"Excellent! Let's go!"

Bakura took her by the hand, and they started to run off toward the Coffee Hut in town.

The Coffee Hut is owned by a middle-aged, married couple who put their after-college life savings into this business. Both of them disagreed upon the layout of the floor plan and design numerous times, but one finally struck each of their chords. Forest green walls, brown, rubber tiles with white specks; on the left, the service counter topped with various condiments and to the right and back, cozy two and four-person tables are placed with fitting loveseats. As one walks through the door, a greeting of the rich, freshly grinded hazelnuts, and other assortments of flavored beans, dances into the nostrils.

A small bell echoed when the two entered the restaurant. Bakura showed Serenity to a little nook in the rear corner, where she sat down on one of the plush chairs. He then offered to order their drinks.

"What would you like?"

"Hmm… I think I'll have a…," as she scanned the menu card, "white chocolate cappuccino, please." Her eyes squinted happily as Serenity gave a faint nod.

"Then that is what you shall have, my dear."

Minutes later, the white haired boy returned with two steaming, thermos-style cups. For himself, he bought an Earl Grey Tea, with lemon and a hint of vanilla. Bakura rested his bottom upon the velvet covered seat closest to his friend.

The girl looked up, as the beverage was being handed to her, crossing her left leg over her right knee. "Why have you come back to Domino City? I thought you never wanted to see this place again after you had the fiasco with those ancient Egyptian things."

"An old proverb I heard once… it spoke of a man who had a burning desire, which engulfed him throughout his entire being. You see, Serenity, every person must come to terms with that which he or she wants most in this world, and find any means to obtain it. If not, that flame slowly withers away at the soul, so much so that when it's finally noticed, nothing is left to recover."

Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway of the shop. Its stance was strong, confident. Its shoes formed a staccato as one foot moved in front of the other. It made its way to the front counter, waiting to speak with an employee. The surrounding, low chatter made it difficult to recognize such a prominent voice as the man spoke, in a cold tone:

"A tall black. No cream, two sugars."

However, this was one that was quite familiar to Miss Wheeler, and she could hear it over any other noise. Years passed, she still had longed for that deep breath to gracefully whisper to her, those soft lips to brush against her ear as he regained posture.

Slightly crouching on the counter's surface, resting on his forearms, the man glanced over toward the back of the room. At first he didn't see it, but there Serenity was; talking to a person he'd been aching to forget. He never cared too much for any of the Wheeler clan. On the other hand, he knew that Bakura had malice oozing from the pores of his skin. This is why Seto Kaiba made the decision to intervene.

END OF CHAPTER 4~. Yes, surprise, isn't it? :] Tune in next time to see how it goes!


	5. A Fair Warning

Chapter 5

"Hey, would you hold my coffee for a minute? I'll be right back," he asked the cashier, before walking in another direction.

When Kaiba arrived at their table, he remarked, "Well, what do we have here? It's not very often that I have the grievance of seeing a fool like you, Bakura. Since when did you start going for the younger girls?"

The British lad looked up at him and smirked. "Since when did you believe that you have the right to talk to me as a superior? You know very well that if it wasn't for little Yugi, your soul would be floating around in the Shadow Realm at this moment," he replied, sipping some tea.

"Bakura!," Serenity interjected, "Don't say things like that!"

"Whatever. I'll be leaving now. My time's too precious to waste it on you." Seto turned to Serenity, "Take care of yourself, kid."

And with that, he turned around and headed for his coffee.

"You're really an asshole. You know that, Bakura?" She firmly placed her cup onto the table, and got up to follow behind him. The white haired boy simply revealed an evil grin under the shadow of his bangs.

Bingo. 'The little one's so predictable,' Kaiba thought to himself. 'Someone gets harrassed, and Wonder Girl comes to the rescue.' He stopped at the counter to retrieve his drink, and thanked the cashier. On his way out the door-

"Kaiba! Wait up!"

He kept it ajar for her to pass through onto the sidewalk. The KaibaCorp car was sitting directly outside the shop. His chauffer opened the door and motioned for him to get in.

"I apologize for the way he spoke to you back there. As you are aware, Bakura doesn't know how to hold his tongue."

"Look, Serenity. I don't need your sympathy. Just stay away from that filthy scumbag. He's no good for a girl like you."

"A girl like me? Boy, you don't know the first thing about what goes on in my life. And he's not as bad as you think he is; there's a different side to him than most see."

"You can say all you want, but when it comes down to it, you're as much of a fool as he is for playing into his bullshit. But hey, what do I care? It's of no importance to me whether a Wheeler gets herself into trouble. As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than that incompetant brother of-."

SLAP. Her hand met his cheek with a great force. She never dreamed she'd have the gall to stand up to Seto Kaiba if the time called for it.

He glared. "If you don't want my help, then fine. Don't come crying at my doorstep when it doesn't work out." After making his point, he got into the vehicle, placed his briefcase in his lap and the driver revved the engine as they sped off.

Serenity sighed in disbelief. Everyone knows that Kaiba's not the most pleasant to be around, but he's never been that abrasive. Even a few years back, he only made little comments here and there. She returned to the table to find that Bakura had still been sipping his Earl Grey, waiting for her return.

"I kept an eye on the cappuccino while you were out there. Didn't want my money to go to waste," he laughed. "What happened with you and Loverboy?"

"Ugh, nothing. He was just being his usual jerky self." She paused for a moment and thought. Then asked, "Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go to your place and hang out for a few hours? My schedule's cleared for the day, so we can spend more time together... to catch up."

Bakura smirked ever so slightly. _My, little Serenity. You're making this too easy, but if you insist..._ "Sure, I'd like that. Though, may we go to your house? Mine's a little messy right now due to the unpacking."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I know how that is, not wanting to be embarrassed by the clutter and all. ...Let's get going before it gets too late. " She picked up her drink, and proceeded to the front of the cafe- Bakura close behind her.

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
